Because Of You
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kitty has made Marley's life a living hell and Marley has finally had enough. Marley has to show Kitty the damage she has done to her. (KARLEY FIC! W/ SOME RYLEY)


It hurt. A lot. The name calling, the rumors, the teasing. All of it. All the bullying left scars on me and they would never fade away. Never. They would forever, remain with me. They are not the kind of scars you can see. No. They are the kind that you carry with you. In your mind. Memory. And your heart. They can never be forgotten. They will always be with you. They will never leave you. The memories and pain she had and felt will always be with her. Marley Rose would never forget and she would always have those scars.

Marley's life for the most part since she's transferred to McKinley has been a living hell. And she owes that gratitude to one person and one person only; Kitty Wilde. Kitty was the popular girl. Captain of the cheerios so she had most of the power there. Everyone knew her. She was liked. She hated Marley. Even though she had no reason to hate her, she did. Marley never did anything to Kitty, but she made sure to make Marley suffer like it was her daily job.

Kitty called her names, spread rumors, anything you could think of possible to make someone miserable. And sometimes, Marley even believed her. She couldn't even look in the mirror anymore without breaking into tears because of her.

_Ugly, stupid, worthless, fat, nobody, loser. _Those were some of the words that echoed in Marley's mind. All the things she has been called. If not by Kitty, by her cheerios or even some other people who were just like Marley, but did it anyway to side with the popular girls. And those words weren't even the half of them.

Marley now looked in the mirror and she would cry. Starting to wonder if Kitty was right about her. Sure enough, Kitty wasn't. Marley was beautiful and an amazing girl. But Marley didn't see that. At least not anymore. She believed all the negative incorrect facts, or opinions in that case. Especially the ones about her weight.

Marley's mom was the lunch lady and she was constantly being made fun of for her. That was where most of the fat comments originated. Now when Marley looked in the mirror, she saw fat. At least that was what she saw. But there wasn't any there. She wasn't fat. She was the right weight, skinny even. But she didn't see that. Marley could have been skinnier than Kitty even, but she couldn't believe that.

She walked into one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom. She looked to see if anyone else was in there and besides her; nobody. Marley then got on her knees and leaned over the toilet. She took her two fingers and shoved them down her throat until she threw up a couple of times. _Forcing myself to puke might help me be skinnier. _Marley thought as she puked. Kitty told she should try to improve herself, Marley said she wouldn't do it. But she did.

Tears fell as Marley puked into the toilet and she shoved those fingers down her throat and she gagged. She heard the door to bathroom open and she stopped, flushing the toilet and wiping her tears. She exited the stall and saw Sue Sylvester. She has had an encounter with Sue. She was the only one of the Glee Club members that Sue couldn't insult. Marley intended to keep it that way.

"Oh look isn't it…" Sue said, trying to insult Marley again. "What's your name?"

"Marley." She told Sue.

"Like the terrible Jamaican singer with no talented that died from a bad toe and sex offending dog." Sue said, but frowned. That wasn't going to work as insult. Well, it didn't work for Sue, but Marley frowned. She didn't show that it hurt.

"Okay you are one of the worst members of the glee club because obviously have nothing that I can use against you in words." Sue said. Thank god she didn't know about her new problem or her mom for that matter. Marley could barley handle it with students making comments about it. With a teacher, Marley probably wouldn't take it.

"Where is your friend Aretha?" Sue asked, referring to Unique. Marley shrugged and left the bathroom, once she was gone. Marley turned to the mirror and starred at herself and began to cry again.

Marley heard the door swing open again and stopped crying. She looked and saw the queen bitch, Kitty walk in. Kitty saw Marley was crying and was smiling evilly. "Meow. The dead dog is crying. Not cute. Pathetic." Kitty said and Marley wiped her tears again. Kitty got closer to Marley.

"Listen, I'm going to give you some advice because frankly you need some tips." Kitty said and Marley remained quiet, but she was looking at Kitty. "You need to lay off the donuts and cookies or whatever it is you are consuming by the thousand pounds everyday and maybe even hit the gym a few hours a day." She said, making Marley feel even worse.

"Or maybe, just save everyone else the trouble of looking at you by getting rid of that fat by using my favorite fingers. Or better yet, put a bag over your head. That could improve a lot more than they could." Kitty said. "It could help save people from becoming blind when they look at you."

Marley didn't say a word and left the bathroom, trying her best to fight the tears, but they streamed down her face once she ran through the halls. _Why does everyone hate me?_ She wondered. Kitty was horrible to her. She never did anything mean or bad to anyone let alone a popular girl. Why did she have to do this?

Marley was a great student, had good grades, she was nice, she had some friends, she was in the glee club, at first the only new member of the club. All she wanted was a break. Everywhere she went someone was laughing at her, making comments, whispering behind her back, or plainly just staring. Why couldn't she just have some friends?

* * *

Marley was at her locker getting her stuff for class even though she just wanted to go crawl into a cave somewhere and never come out. Someone walked up to her. "Hey." He said and she turned and she smiled. The quarterback of the football team was talking to her and he didn't seem like a jerk, like most of them were. She's seen him around. "Hi." Marley replied.

"I'm Ryder Lynn, and someone told me you're one of the coolest girls at this school." He said and she smiled again. Who would say that about her, Marley wondered. From what's she's seen and heard, everyone hated her. "Who?" Marley asked.

"Me." Ryder said and Marley laughed. "Anyway, you are Sandy in the school musical and I'm Danny and I haven't seen you had rehearsal. Nobody has and they've been wondering whats going on with you." Ryder said and Marley sighed.

She knew she hasn't gone in a while. She feels weird there. She can't even fit into her costume now and she doesn't think she do Olivia Newton John's part justice. She figured someone could do it better. She didn't really want to do it anymore. "I was actually thinking of quitting." Marley told him and started to walk away.

"What? Why?" Ryder asked and he started to follow Marley.

"I'm too fat. And I can't fit into my costume anymore and I'm not good enough to play a role like Sandy. I'm nothing like her." Marley explained, doubting herself as anything good. "She's pretty and talented. And I'm not."

Ryder frowned at Marley's words. He had no idea where that came from because none of those sounded like they were something Marley would say. They weren't her and she wasn't describing herself. He's seen and heard Marley with his own eyes and ears and Marley could any part she wanted. She was better than Sandy even.

"You got that right Mona" Kitty said, approaching Marley and Ryder with another smirk on her face.

"It's Marley." Marley corrected once again.

"Right. Marley. I forgot, your mother must really hate you since she decided to name you after your ugly dog face. I guess you weren't a pretty baby. Well, I doubt she was either." Kitty said and Marley frowned. Ryder didn't like what Kitty was saying either.

"And I have no idea how you got Sandy because you have no talent and you're as fat as Molly. But the difference is that she was able to find someone as ugly and worthless as she was to marry. You're going to be alone for the rest of your life. God made you so could spend your life in hell because high school isn't even where it starts for you." Kitty added.

After than Marley had enough and she walked away quickly with her head down as the tears made their way down her face. "Marley!" Ryder called, but she ignored him and kept walking. She couldn't look at anyone right now. She didn't want to be seen with anyone now. She really wished she wasn't born.

When Ryder couldn't see Marley anymore, he turned to Kitty and he wasn't happy. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked her and she turned to him.

"What? I like to have a little fun now and then. She should know it's like my job to do that. Don't blame me because she overacts or whatever. It's not my problem. I mean I never told her to take my advice or anything. Nobody ever does." Kitty said and walked away from the football player.

* * *

Marley went into the bathroom again, and went into the nearest stall. Threw her stuff down and got on her knees and shoved her fingers down her throat again and cried. She gagged and soon enough threw up again and cried more.

Then she heard and felt her stall down swing open, she turned around and saw a disgusted Ryder. "Marley. Stop. Why are you doing that?" He asked her and she cried some more before answering.

"Because I suck. I want to be skinny like her and be loved. I want to be pretty. I just want people to stop hating me." Marley said as she cried.

"Nobody hates you Marley." Ryder told her. "How- How could anyone?" He asked her. "You're amazing"

"Kitty hates me. Everyone in this school hates me. They talk about me, they stare at me, and I just can't take it anymore." Marley said, panting as she cried louder than before. Ryder pulled her out of the stall and closer to him.

"Kitty is just jealous of you. Because people are talking about how pretty and talented and strong you are. You can't let her get to you. People don't see that it is getting to you and they admire that." Ryder told her.

Marley cried more, but she was calming down more. "If you don't like what that Kitty girl is doing and saying to you, let her know how you feel. Show her your everything" He said.

"Don't let her get to you. Marley, you're perfect." He told her as he wiped her tears and she smiled. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Marley then knew he was right that she needed to put Kitty in her place, but she wasn't going to do any kind of evil revenge. No. That wasn't Marley. But she had an idea.

* * *

The next day, Marley was ready to show Kitty everything she has. She was ready to let it all out. She was at her locker, when Kitty came up to her once again, probably about to say something that Marley knew now with all her heart that wasn't true.

"Hey Mona." She greeted and Marley rolled her eyes. "Oh sorry. Marley. I just keep forgetting that you have a boys name. I guess your mom was under so much stress she didn't care about how you having a boy's name would affect your life in the running." Kitty said.

"Anyway, in even better news, I'm joining the club that are for losers and wanabe's like you so look out because you haven't seen everything that Kitty- cat can do." Kitty told her, but Marley didn't care. "You'll never get away from me now."

"It's okay. It's convenient because I actually requested you to be there. At least today." Marley said and Kitty arched her eyebrow.

"Why? You need a lesson on how to be liked?" Kitty asked. "Because as long as I'm concerned you will always be the outcast…" Kitty was saying, but Marley cut her off.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of everything that you say and do! I've had enough and frankly you made me feel so bad about myself that I actually listened to you." Marley exclaimed and Kitty looked surprised and maybe even a little frightened, by Marley's yelling that was causing attention.

"And it took for me to puke my guts out and to be told things I already knew, but I needed to be told again. Because of you." Marley said.

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

The song ended. Marley was in the choir and everyone was watching. When the song ended, everyone clapped for her. Kitty was frowning because she knew Marley was singing that song to her. Kitty felt guilty especially after what Marley told her in hallway.

Ryder was smiling at Marley. She looked at him and was happy. Because of him, she was strong again. She did this thanks to him. Ryder saved her.

"Marley that was amazing. What inspired you to do that?" Finn asked her, obviously impressed with her performance. It was breathtaking. She cried during the number and sang every word with exceptional emotion, it was beautiful.

"I just feel really connected to that song. And I just really wanted to sing it." Marley said. She wasn't going to call Kitty out or anything. That wouldn't be nice or fair. Marley wouldn't that and she could tell that Kitty got the message Marley was trying to send her.

"I think you showed a stronger and even more talented side of you." Ryder added and Marley smiled at him again. Ryder was just an amazing guy. He cared for her and if it wasn't for him, she'd probably be crying and or puking her guts out somewhere. She could be dead if he didn't stop her if not now eventually.

* * *

Later Kitty went up to Marley and she didn't look at happy to see Kitty. What could Kitty possibly have to say now? Marley didn't know and she never would have thought Kitty would have said what she did. "I liked the song." Kitty told her.

"Thanks. It was pretty easy to connect to it. Especially if its about someone or something." Marley said.

"Look, I'm sorry. About everything. Everything I said to you, how I made you feel and what I made you do." Kitty said and Marley was surprised. Was Kitty actually apologizing?

"I didn't mean any of it. You're not fat. Not at all. Compared to me I'm the fat one." Kitty said. "And you're really pretty. And you are talented. One of the best singers I've heard."

"Really?" Marley asked, she wasn't sure if Kitty was serious or not.

"You got the lead in _Grease_ over me, right?" Kitty asked and Marley laughed. She never thought she'd laugh in a conversation with Kitty.

"Look, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that… I was jealous." Kitty said.

"Of me? Marley asked and Kitty nodded. "But you're the popular cheerleader everyone wants to be."

"Yes, but people actually like you. I'm the mean bitch that makes everyone feel bad and I'm the girl that no boy is into really. Well the ones that matter, anyway." Kitty said.

"I don't understand." Marley said.

"Marley, you're pretty, nice, a great singer, smart, and you have one of the hottest boys in school in love with you and I'm not talking about the Justin Bieber football player." Kitty said. "I'm surprised that every girl in this school wasn't jealous of you."

"Wow. But I'm sure if you were nice than they'd like you more." Marley said and Kitty nodded. "And you are talented."

"Well I am like a bad, but good Carrie Underwood song." Kitty added and Marley laughed.

"Can I give you some advice that is helpful to you?" Marley asked and Kitty nodded.

"Ask Jake out again. But try being the nice, pretty girl I know you are inside."

"But he likes you." Kitty said and Marley knew that, but she had her eye on someone else. And she knew Kitty liked Jake a lot. "Did you finally make a choice?" Kitty asked.

Marley smiled and nodded. "Bieber jocky. Nice choice."

"Ryder is really nice and he kind of got me to do what I did." Marley said. "If it wasn't for him…"

"You'd be dead because of me. I know. I'm sorry." Kitty said. "So can I give Jake the news when I ask him out again?" Marley nodded.

"Are we friends now or something?" Marley asked.

"It'd be nice to know that I'm not causing someone to consider suicide. And you seem cool, so I'd like that." Kitty said and Marley smiled too.

Marley and Kitty hugged. Kitty saw Ryder during it and looked at her with a smile. "I'm going to leave you and dancing jocky alone." Kitty said and left Marley's side as Ryder was walking over.

"What did she say to you?" Ryder asked.

"Actually, the same thing I wanted. To stop fighting and end this war or whatever. She apologized." Marley told him and Ryder smiled.

"So you two are friends?" He asked. "And all it took was a song?"

"Yeah."

"Where did she go anyway?" Ryder wondered.

"To go ask Jake out." Marley told him.

"Don't you like him?" Ryder asked her, but she then leaned in and kissed Ryder. "I like you, Ryder." Marley told him and Ryder smiled.

"Thank you Kelly Clarkson." Ryder mumbled and he looked in the eyes of her and was glad he could call Marley Rose, his new girlfriend.

* * *

**Well this ONE SHOT has been written down since like August and I'm finally posting it!**

**I hope you liked it. I kind of always wanted to write a Karley story because I hated how Kitty treated Marley.**

**I hope you liked it. I thought Kelly Clarkson's song fit and I added a little bit of Ryley in there. We all know in the beginning Kitty really liked Jake and Marley had her eye on Ryder at the time.**

**I am a Ryley fan so it wasn't hard to write lol. I hope you liked this.**

**I like how nice Kitty is on the show. I hope she stays that way and is really good friends with Marley. :D**

**Marley is my favorite character also my favorite girl! I love her so much! I relate to her the most. Kitty is now my third favorite girl :D**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Please Review! They are love!**


End file.
